The Story of Veruca Salt
by YumiandAshitaka
Summary: Ever wonder about Veruca's life before the mishap at the Chocolate fatory? Did she have a boyfriend, we all doubt it. but she did have a brother, who would not let her be a brat!Rated T for some minor Swearing


Our story starts out with a lovely girl named Veruca Clarissa Salt. Well, maybe not so lovely Veruca C. Salt is spoiled, bratty oh did we mention British? Her mother and father have bought her way to many pets to count but here's some;

Two dogs, four cats, six bunny rabbits, two parakeets, three canaries, one green parrot, one turtle, a bowl of goldfish, a cage of white mice and in the words of Veruca herself "a silly old" hamster. The hamster is only about three weeks old! In short these are only twenty-one pets but Veruca has over fifty!

_**Chapter One: How to Get a Golden Ticket**_

Veruca C. Salt was watching the British Broadcasting Company with her father, when breaking news came on.

"Breaking News!" exclaimed the announcer, "Willy Wonka has officially reopened and has sent out five golden tickets to be found under five chocolate bar wrappers." Veruca looked up at her father and screamed viciously at him;

"Daddy! I want a Golden Ticket!" Her father gave her a stern look and proceeded to tell her.

"Veruca, you will have to find one by yourself." Veruca threw herself upon the floor and threw the worst temper tantrum her father had ever witnessed. "BUT I WANT A GOLDEN TICKET!" she screamed. Her father had had enough;

"Alright! Alright!" he said, wincing as he uncovered his thoroughly crushed ears. "I'll find one for you! Just no more shouting!" Veruca got up off the floor and smiled angelically to her now forgiven father. So Mr. Salt made his way into town and paid for all the Wonka candy bars he could lay his hands on.

Three days went by and unfortunately for Mr. and Mrs. Salt, they had no luck. Everyday, Mr. Salt would come home from work to find Veruca on the floor kicking and screaming;

"FIND MY GOLDEN TICKET! I WANT MY GOLDEN TICKET!" Fortunately for her parents, this was the same day that their oldest child, Vicktor was coming home from Italy from his year abroad study. Vicktor Salt came into the room to find his baby sister kicking and screaming on the cold hard ground, Vicktor threw down his pack and said sternly;

"Veruca Clarissa! Get up this instant!" Veruca looked up surprised, then got up quickly and brushed off her dress.

Vicktor Salt was the only one who could control his bratty little sister because he the only one who could hold a punishment and that scared Veruca, though Vicktor had been in Italy for the last two years and didn't know the brat Veruca had become. Vicktor looked down at his sister and said in a very bored voice.

"Now, why the tantrum?" Veruca raced up to her older brother, looking up and into his vivid hazel eyes.

"CAUSE I WANT A GOLDEN TICKET!" Veruca yelled at her brother, her fierce voice matching her fierce face. Vicktor leaned down so he was eye level with his sister and said the two words that their parents would never say to her;

"Shut up!" Veruca's jaw dropped and her face curled into a sneer, and stomped up to her colloquial room. Mr. and Mrs. Salt turned to Vicktor, angry expressions plastered to their faces, and without so much as a 'hello' to his son Mr. Salt yelled;

"Why the bloody hell would you yell that at your sister?!" Vicktor shrugged apathetically, and paced back to his room to unpack.

_**Chapter Two: Apologizing**_

It had been one full day since Vicktor had said those two ghastly words, and Veruca had not left her room. Vicktor went down the hall and knocked on his sister's door. From inside came a muffled voice as if Veruca was still asleep…at four o'clock in the afternoon. The voice sounded as if it said "Go away!" Vicktor shrugged, opened the door and walked in. Veruca pushed her puffy blanket off her head and yelled. "I thought I said to GO AWAY!"

"And I thought I said to stop being a brat!" Vicktor retorted. Veruca grumpily secluded herself into her blankets once again.

"You found it so easy to go away two years ago, why not just do it again?" Vicktor sighed sadly and walked over to the side of Veruca's bed.

"You didn't seem so sad when I left" Vicktor said. Veruca pushed her blankets down and sat next to her brother.

"That's because I didn't know you were going to be gone for two years!" Veruca said.

"Neither did I, but Mum and Dad paid more tuition than expected. I had no other choice!" Vicktor explained to his baby sister whom he had been so close to.

"But you could always have come home!" His sister shot at him; Vicktor shook his head trying not to get angry.

"No, sis," he said, putting his arm gingerly around Veruca's shoulder. Veruca reluctantly went into those safe arms that two years ago she'd know all to well. "I couldn't come back, they wouldn't let me! I'm so sorry!" Veruca pushed out of her brother's embrace and started pacing around the room in her long-sleeved satin nightgown.

"You've missed two birthdays, two Easter's and two Christmas's!" She shot at him. "I am fifteen now! The last time you saw me I was thirteen!" Vicktor just sat on his sister's bed, watching Veruca pace and scream. "Do you know how many times I yelled and scream for you to come home?" Veruca sat down on the other side of her bed, breaking down in tears.

"Ru…" It had been two years since Veruca had been called that; she turned and slowly but surely went into her brother's embrace yet again. "Ru, I'm sorry, I never meant to be gone this long." Veruca nodded into her brother's protective arms. "But I did hear that you've become quite a brat since I left." Veruca sat stock still, until surprisingly her brother laughed. The door opened and Smithers the butler came in. "Yes, Smithers?" Vicktor asked,

"Not to interrupt this sibling bonding but Miss Veruca, your father has just returned form work and he has something for you." Smithers said, sounding quite bored. Veruca shot up and grabbed her dressing gown, and then she ran down the stairs.

When she got downstairs, she walked up to her father. In his hands was the long awaited Golden Ticket.

Veruca screamed in delight as she snatched the Ticket out of her Father's hands. Her face glowed in joy then dropped into a smug expression and said;

"Daddy, I want another pony."

"Veruca?" Vicktor questioned from the top of the stairs.

"I-I mean…uhh… Th-th-th-… well you know what I mean!" Veruca raced up the stairs with her newly found Golden Ticket firmly grasped in her hand. "See…." Veruca started to say to her brother, "I told you I could be nice!"

"Yea…. Yea sis…" Vicktor said with a apathetic look on his face, but then suddenly winked at his little sister who then turned on her heel and pranced happily back to her room. Vicktor looked down with an I-told-you-so look at his parents who were looking right back at him with an expression so indescribable that Vicktor turned around and walked hurriedly back down to his lonely room.

_**Chapter Three: Decisions **_

Veruca's parents sat quietly while they made their decision about who would take Veruca to the factory. The options were Mr. Salt, Mrs. Salt or……Vicktor. As far as the Salt parents were concerned Vicktor was out of the question.

Meanwhile, in Veruca's room, Vicktor was sitting on the edge of Veruca's bed sitting with his unreasonable little sister.

"But Vicktor, I want YOU to go with me to the factory!"

"I know, Ru, but that is up to Mum and Dad."

"But I promise to be good! I swear!" Veruca cried in desperation.

Sorry so short!

_**Chapter 4: Either I go with you or you don't go at all**_

Veruca and Vicktor were still in Veruca's room awaiting the answer from their parents. Finally, a knock came from outside the door. Veruca and Vicktor's parents, who usually never came into Veruca's room, stepped in with calm looks on both their faces.

"Veruca" Mr. Salt said; "Your mother and I have come to agree that your mother will go with you to the factory." Veruca stared in horror at her parents and screamed;

"BUT I WANT VICKTOR!"

"Now, now Veruca, don't be silly we will have a good time and when we get home you can tell Vicktor all about it!" Veruca's mother said;

"But I haven't seen him in so long! I see you every day! He won't get to experience it! I WANT HIM TO GO WITH ME!"

"Veruca!" Her mother exclaimed, practically yelling at her daughter for the first time. "Either I go with you or you don't go at all! That's Final!" Veruca gave her mother a look of such deep loathing that Vicktor looked at her and Veruca looked away from her mother;

"Fine! I'll go with you!" Veruca screamed angrily not wanting to go to the Factory that she'd been waiting to see since she heard the news.


End file.
